Ridicule
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Logan can't handle being laughed at. This will be a two-parter! First parter is Wee!Rush and chapter two is present day. Super cute, a bit whumpy and angsty. You can probably wear your goggles. Summary of my BTR meet and greet inside, woohoo! Rated T cuz I feel like it.


**A/N You know me, I can't resist a lil Logan angst! This is based off of the new episode, when Logan doesn't like to be laughed at **

**OK so, I know A LOT of people want to hear my BTR story from my meet and greet yesterday, so I'll give ya'll the whole thing! This will be very long, so if you're not interested just skip over it haha xD Ok it started off awesome (duh) the soundcheck was hilarious. The guys made fun of Carlos for being scared of ketchup, and there were all these loud explosions and I jumped to the ceiling and Kendall pointed at me and said "gotcha!" lol. Everyone says he was staring at me a lot, he's so creepy, anyway the explosions happened again and the boys were seriously freaked out and Carlos was jumping out of his skin. Every time they would try to start the song, there would be another explosion so they were like fine we just weren't meant to play the song lol. And another one happened and Kendall said "I JUST PEED." And Logan literally fell off his chair laughing and he turned beet freaking red. And he said "TOO MUCH KENDALL. TOO MUCH." And we all literally had to wait five minutes for him to stop rolling on the floor cackling and hyperventilating so they could start the song lol. So then, we were all in line for pics and I was bouncing off the walls and being weird and pretending to steal food from the catering hall and Dustin like casually squeezed past me all shy and I was like "…Wait, is that Dustin?" and he like quietly crept away like a ninja, I sear Dbelt is a ninja, he was everywhere. Every time I turned around, he was there. And then we finally got in this tight claustrophobic smelly little room filled with evil security rat guards and the people ahead of me were finishing, I was next in line and jumping up and down and I like, assumed this silly runners stance because I didn't want to go before I was supposed to but I as anxious, so Kendall saw me and laughed and mimicked my pose so we were both staring each other down in these stupid poses ready to attack each other and the security guards were like, "you're turn" and Kendall opened his arms as wide as the ocean and smiled like a gorgeous angel and I ran into his arms and he caught me so tightly and we just laughed for like, ever while rocking each other and he told me he loved me. Than Logan squeezed in and gave me a big ol' hug and called me sweetie, then we took a derf picture and then a security guard shooed me away and I turned back around and went to James and the security guard just said lamely: "hey.." lol I ignored him and hugged James, who called me a sweetheart, and then I skipped out of there and rolled around on the floor for a while. THEN it was time for the concert and Cody Simpson who is Australian sex omg he was sooo good OH and I had a wristband to be right up on the freaking stage THE WHOLE CONCERT I'm so freaking lucky, so Cody just like stared me down and it was kind of weird but I was just dancing and he was watching me like a hawk. He's hot. Boy can dance. I almost didn't want him to leave the stage! But then BTR came on and it was like dance party, best night of my life, coolest concert ever and all this and it was like amazing I can't even describe how good their show is. Logan kept being a turkey and coming up to me and posing for pics and smiling. Carlos gave me his tinkle-wave and he blew me a kiss and that literally made me cry because holy crap my dreams were coming true right in front of me like Carlos saw me and knew I existed and blew me a kiss! And then they went into the audience for halfway there and stuff and Kendall high fived me and so did Carlitos :') Carlos and James also filmed me for an awkwardly long time with their camera, they filmed me dancing and I could see myself on the screen and they were laughing and I was like jerrrkkksss lol. And it was James' b-day so there were lots of jokes and gosh the boys are just so damn funny. And then some fans after the show went around back to the buses and a couple other girls and I created what I named the "James Maslow Birthday Riot of '12" and we made up all these random birthday songs and sang them forever (we were there til midnight) and finally they all came out with Fox and Sydney and Carlos had his Segway and Logan had his skate board and Kendall was shirtless and James was James lol. And that was my dream BTR date and it better not be my last cuz lemme tell you, it is worth every single stinking penny. It was the most amazing thing EVER. Excuse me while I go cry and beat up little Logan to get my emotional feels out. I'M THE HAPPIEST GIRL ON EARTHHHHHH.**

_January 26__th__, 2002_

"Who _is _that?" A tiny, tan finger pointed to a little brunet boy sitting awkwardly in the way back of a third-grade classroom. The little boy was skinny as could be, with the nerdiest brown sweater vest on and these huge black rimmed-glasses that seemed three sizes too big for his itty bitty button nose. He had cheeks red as a tomato and his dark, beady eyes darted up and down the classroom as if he was really nervous or something.

"It's not polite to point, Carlos," A miniature-sized James Diamond announced in his hoity-toity voice, taking a break from combing his hair to push Carlos' hand down.

"But I've never seen him before!" Carlos said excitedly in his squeaky voice. It wasn't often that new faces were seen in their small-town elementary school. "And he looks like he has to poop really bad or something."

"I think he's just scared," Kendall, the tallest and only blonde of the group. Despite his age, he was the most calm and collected of the barely-nine-year-olds. His voice was smooth and soft, not pitchy and squeaky like the other boy's in his grade. He sat back in his desk and watched the new kid intently, who seemed notice his intense gaze and cowered under it a bit.

However, their teacher, who was a few minutes late, rushed into the classroom and started in on the lesson immediately. She didn't even bother to introduce this mysterious young boy, probably because she as too frazzled minded to even remember he was there, but he seemed to be ok with that.

The boy was silent nearly the whole class. It was really weird, because all of the other boys in class were so rowdy and loud-mouthed. But the new kid just sat there, squinting at the blackboard with his hands folded and his eyes focused on the teacher. It was kind of creepy, because what 8 year old boy would have that kind of self-control and attention span?

But at the end of the lesson, the teacher asked Carlos what 8x50 was. Carlos was dumbfounded. He just stood there, staring at the ceiling while trying to count it out.

"No come one Carlos, it's not like it's 390x370," the teacher joked lightly. Carlos scowled. He could do this! The answer was coming to him, but he couldn't quite get it out…

"Nobody knows the answer to 390x370," Carlos said back, trying to buy more time to figure out the answer.

"One hundred forty four thousand, three hundred."

Every little head turned to face the back of the room at once, every eye was focused on that new boy whom even the teacher seemed to forgot about way in the back of the room. The boy realized he had said the number out loud and quickly cast his eyes downward.

"Who said that?" The teacher asked, scanning the classroom for the child who had answered such a difficult question immediately, without the help of even a calculator.

Dozens of baby-sized fingers pointed at the new boy, who sunk down low in his seat, obviously not very keen with attention like this.

"Wow, he spoke," Carlos said, awestruck. "And he's _smart." _Carlos always wondered what it would be like to have a smart friend. None of his friends were very smart, and neither was he. Suddenly, Carlos wanted to be this kid's best friend. There was something alluring about this boy…

"You're correct," the teacher said, kind of awestruck herself. "Um, who are you?"

The little boy looked up shyly, but when he saw all of the eyes that were staring him down like he was some sort of freakshow, he let out a tiny squeak and clamped his mouth shut. Kendall's heart did a sympathetic flutter. He could tell the brunet just wanted to melt away off of the planet.

The teacher looked utterly disappointed with herself. She ran to her desk and flipped open her clipboard, scanning the pages for the information she was searching for.

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "You must be Logan Mitchell! I'm so sorry, I thought you were coming tomorrow! You could have said something and I would have introduced you."

Logan shook his head, his brown hair flopping against his pale forehead. Kendall, James and Carlos all shared a small smile. The kid was cute.

"Well, Logan, how about I have you read the next question to the students, just to get them warmed up to you?"

Logan looked like he wanted to say "no, thank you," but the teacher stared at him expectantly and he didn't want to disobey a teacher on his first day. He stood up awkwardly and peered at the chalkboard to read the numbers the teacher was writing out on the board, but he couldn't make out the numbers from all the way in the back where he was seated, even with his glasses on.

"Mr. Mitchell, can you read the question?" The teacher asked when Logan kept quiet, his mouth moving silently as he tried to read the math problem. "Honey, can you see the chalkboard from up here?"

Logan itched at the back of his neck and he popped his heel up nervously. "Um… No."

Carlos had to refrain himself from "aweing" out loud. A few students chuckled as the teacher gestured to an empty seat beside Kendall.

"Well, come sit up here with this gentleman, Kendall Knight," the teacher said kindly. Logan's cheeks lit up red-hot as he quickly walked to his new desk.

"Hey, you ok man?" Kendall asked the new kid as soon as he sat down next to him. He didn't even know this boy, but he looked utterly embarrassed and frightened and he couldn't help but be worried about the little guy. The kid's shoulders were trembling and he looked about ready to barf.

Logan glanced at Kendall, a bit shocked that such a big, popular looking boy would speak to him. He shrugged and gave a half smile. That's when the future ¾ of Big Time Rush noticed Logan's adorable dimples on his chubby cheeks and decided he was about the cutest thing they had ever seen. Maybe they kind of even liked him, even though he was a nerd and barely said a word.

When the bell rang, Logan shoved his things in his backpack so quickly, that a comic book slid out and fluttered over to Carlos, who picked it up.

"'_Revenge of the undead dead zombie dogs 3: curse of the miniature schnauzer,'" _Carlos said, his voice increasing with excitement as he read the title word by word. Kendall and James leaned in curiously. The "Undead Dead Zombie Dogs" was their absolute favorite comic books, ever. They would have never guessed that Logan, who was so meek and timid and nerdy, liked the series.

"You actually like this stuff?" James asked. Logan nodded shyly, waiting for Carlos to give him the book back.

"Yeah, the first one is the best one though in my opinion," Logan said in that shy little voice of his. "When all the zombie Rottweiler's took out the entire cat population."

"That was awesome!" Carlos said, pumping his fist in the air and accidently dropping the book on the floor. He apologized and handed it to Logan, who stuffed it back in his bag.

"Well, I gotta go, my dad is waiting for me," Logan said, before the guys could really even introduce themselves. He skittered out the door like a frightened squirrel.

"Well, he was odd. And sweet," James said.

"It's like he's a nerd, but he's actually cool!" Carlos said.

"Yeah but we probably have to be patient with him guys," Kendall instructed them. "He's seems pretty scared for some reason. But, I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Kendall added the last part with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Over the next few weeks, the guys took special attention to be nice to Logan. They sat at the same table and talked about the Undead Dead Zombie Dogs. They even found out that he liked hockey and wanted to join the peewee team! Logan was the most mysterious little thing they had ever met. His eyes were so shy, so afraid. He was timid and shaky around people and got tongue tied easily, but he opened up to James, Carlos and Kendall almost right away. He was definitely the school nerd, yet he loved comic books and video games. And even though he was so tiny, he played a mean game of hockey. The guys loved him already and wanted him to be part of their group. Not only was he fun, but he could do their homework, too!

"I think today is the day," James said excitedly, rubbing his hands together with an evil grin etched on his pretty features. The trio sat at their usual lunch table in the midst of the busy cafeteria, and Logan was in line, buying apples and healthy food instead of French fries and pizza.

"I don't know guys…" Kendall said. He had a feeling that he shouldn't go with one of their many friendship rules this time. Logan seemed just too… Fragile.

"Come on Kendall, you can't chicken out now!" Carlos said, practically jumping in his seat with anticipation. He was the previous "victim" to this little friendship rule, and he had been dying to get somebody back.

Kendall sighed and looked over at poor, innocent Logan, beginning to walk over to his newfound friends. He felt a pang of… Something… Deep in his gut. The eight year old couldn't figure out quite what the feeling was. He was still too young to realize that his actions could have negative effects on certain people, even though he, James and Carlos had all survived it. After all, it was tradition. It was ritualistic rights, and shouldn't be taken as offensive, because it would mean that he was officially one of their brothers.

"Let's do this!" Carlos said. He and James bounced up from the table and headed over to Logan. Kendall followed behind, that strange, unrecognizable guilty feeling still in the pit of his stomach. The first day he met Logan, he was looking forward to the aspect of initiating Logan into their group through their odd and somewhat cruel tradition. But now he didn't feel so good about it.

"Hey Logan, we just wanted to say something really quick," Carlos said cheerfully, his chubby cheeks scrunching up into a huge smile.

"Yeah?" Logan asked curiously, holding his tray in his hands. His friends were crowding around him with devious little smiles on their faces.

"We just wanted to say…" James started.

"_Welcome to the brothers of the ice!"_

The three boys cheered. Logan stood their awkwardly, wondering what in the heck his new and weird friends were up when suddenly, three pairs of hands were at his waist, gripping his slacks and pulling them down easily.

Logan gasped in shock as cold air drafted between his legs. Time seemed to stand still and the whole cafeteria stared at him. He knew what had happened right away. He had been pants'ed in front of everyone, but the worst part was that he feared they had brought his underwear down with his actual pants!

Suddenly, the room erupted into laughter at Logan. His tiny, white butt and little wee-wee were completely exposed to everyone, including all the school girls he kind of had crushes on. He could feel the cold air making him completely uncomfortable down there, but he couldn't move to pull up his pants. He felt paralyzed as the sounds of ridiculing laughter swirled in his ears. Carlos, James and Kendall felt absolutely horrible when they realized what they had done! They tried to cover up Logan best they could with their skinny bodies, but the damage had already been done. Poor Logan was so red in the face, and beads of sweat lined his forehead. A nervous rash even broke out on his chest, that's how flushed and embarrassed he was. His hands were too full with food to pull up his pants, and he seemed too stunned to move, anyway.

James made quick work of pulling up Logan's pants in one swift movement. He as the only one out of the three friends who was in back of Logan, and he saw something that sickened him to the core. It made his blood run cold with anger because even though he was just a little kid, he knew what could cause what he had just seen.

Logan's little white booty was marred with red marks, as if he received a bare-butt lashing just recently.

Before Logan could register what was happening, he was in James' big, strong arms. Logan was half as small as the normal eight-year-old and James, being much larger than the average nine year old, carried him easily out of the cafeteria and into the boy's bathroom, Kendall and Carlos right behind him. He locked the door and set Logan on the floor.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," Carlos blurted. "We didn't mean to pull down your undies, dude! It just sort of happened! We de-pants each other as initiation rights! But I don't even know what that means! And Logan are you ok?" Carlos was wailing now. Kendall hit him in the chest to shut him up.

"Logan, hey? Are you with us?" Kendall asked. He pressed his slender fingers against Logan's heated cheeks. He was breaking out in a rash and a sweat.

"Just leave me alone!" Logan suddenly shouted, all of the anger and embarrassment bubbling to the surface now that what had just happened really sunk in. He was humiliated, petrified! By the only people he thought he could ever be friends with.

"No Logie, don't go!" Carlos cried. "We are so sorry!"

Logan stopped from struggling to get up off the bathroom floor. That was the first time anybody had ever used that endearing nickname for him. Carlos as staring into his eyes honestly, Logan couldn't deny it. Carlos was sorry, they all were. They hadn't meant for it to be that bad… But he was still so embarrassed. He absolutely loathed being laughed at. It made him feel so sick. Nausea was bubbling to his throat. It was the worst feeling ever.

"I just want to go home, I want my mommy," Logan said, trying to escape once again. But James was very strong for his age, and held Logan to his chest tightly until the littler boy burst into shameless, uncontrolled tears. Fat, crystalline droplets poured from his hurt, puppy dog eyes and rolled down his red cheeks. Carlos hurried to a bathroom stall and got a piece of tissue to dab at his waterfall of tears.

"We hurt him guys," Kendall said sadly. That guilty feeling in his tummy was stronger than ever now, gnawing away viciously at his stomach lining. He couldn't have felt more horrible for what he had done.

"I don't think we're the only ones who have hurt him," James said solemnly as he rocked his tiny, sobbing friend in his arms. Kendall tilted his head, confused. James leaned Logan slightly forward and pulled down his pants a bit (Logan was too hysterical to realize what was happening) to reveal the thick, red lines on the child's bootie.

"He has an owie on his butt," Carlos said as James quickly covered Logan back up.

"It looks like his parents must belt him really hard," James said. Kendall and Carlos both gasped. They all got stomachaches just thinking of the rare occasion that they were belted by their daddies. But neither of their daddies ever hit them hard enough to leave a mark.

"What should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Let him cry, and then we'll talk about it," Kendall said. Whenever he was sad, his mommy would always let him cry it out in her arms, no matter what the reason he was crying, and then she would talk to him or scold him for whatever happened after he was calmed down.

So Carlos and Kendall scooted in close to Logan and James. Carlos rubbed Logan's chin and Kendall rubbed his quivering back while James continued to rock the traumatized boy. Twenty minutes later, Logan was a snotty, hyperventilating mess. Carlos was attacking him with tissues and James was trying to get him to control his breathing.

"Logan," Carlos started quietly. Logan looked up at him, and Carlos as relieved that his face was finally regaining some normal color to it and he finally stopped crying. It was kind of starting to break his heart. "Are you hurt?"

Logan knotted his eyebrows in confusion. "wadd'ya mean?" He asked with a sniffle.

"You have red bruises on your butt," Carlos said bluntly. Kendall winced.

Logan was speechless. He was like a deer in the headlights, trying to search his mind for what to say. Because yes, he was hurt. His dad sometimes went a little crazy with the belt when he was in a bad mood, and last night was just one of those nights. But how could he just tell his friends who he only knew for less than a month about this?

"It's ok Logan, you don't have to tell us," James said, squeezing Logan to his chest. Logan couldn't help but settle into his warm chest, wrapping his skinny arms around his waist.

"My dad belted me last night," Logan admitted in such a low whisper that they could barely hear him. "Sometimes he gets angry, and he hits me lots. He isn't always mean like that, but once in a while he is. Mommy doesn't like it. We both just cry a lot and he just acts all crazy. Please don't tell anyone though. Mommy said she's getting something called a divorce soon, so I won't have to see my dad anymore. I feel bad for saying this, but I don't want to see him anymore. He hurts me too much."

If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of three little hearts breaking in that tiled bathroom. Logan closed his eyes and rested against James.

"Well, we'll never hurt you Logie," Carlos said. Logan smiled, his precious dimples showing on his baby-faced features.

"I like that nickname, Carlos," Logan told him. Carlos giggled. He and Kendall snuggled closer to Logan. They didn't quite know what to say, they just wanted Logan to know that they'd protect him from now on.

**A/N Yep that just happened. I feel like I used the word "little" wayyy too much but gah I just love little btr fics! They were such cute babies! Anyway, there will be a second part to this, ten years down the road (not like literally ten years til I write it, I mean it will take place ten years later) and it's gonna be sappy and cute Logan whump. Should be up in a day or two depending on how busy I am, which my busy-o-meter falls under insane so we shall see. Reviews are angels :') **

**Also I keep feeling Kendall cuddling me and rocking me and I just want him to hold me again omg. I need his cuddles like I do oxygen.**

**If any of you want more deets or have questions about the concert, let me know! Love you all xoxoxoxo praying you all get the opportunity to experience a BTR show!**


End file.
